List of Pooh's Adventures allies
Here is the list of Allies on the Pooh's adventures series. *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Gopher *Lumpy *Darby *Buster *Christopher Robin *Mrs. Brisby *Pocahontas *John Smith *John Rolfe *Meeko *Flit *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Grandmother Willow *Teddiella *Slowpoke Rodriguez *Speedy Gonzales *Angel *Omar *Dizzy *Strech *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Rubeus Hagrid *Professor Dumbledore *Professor Magonigal *Moaning Myrtle *Ginny Weasley *George Weasley *Frederick Weasley *Percy Weasley *Remus Lupin *Mad Eye Moody *Ponyo *Sosuke *Fujimoto *Gran Mammare *Lisa *Maria *Freder Fredersen *Joh Fredersen *The Blue Fairy *Robyn Starling *Puggsie *Frankie *Sitka *Denahi *Leeloo *Korben Dallas *Ruby Rhod *Celebi *Jirachi *Ann George *Barbie *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Great Eagle *Ted the Stuffed Bear *Doogal *Ermintrude *Dylan *Brian *Uxie *Mesprit *Azlef *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Giratina *Belle *Beast *Larn *Dark Wolf *Princess Teegra *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Iago *Rob Robin *Toaster *Radio *Lampy *Blanky *Kirby *Miranda Aquacod *Ratso *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jake (Pirate) *Izzy (Pirate) *Cubby (Pirate) *Skully *Pirate Princess *George Darling *Mary Darling *Tennessee Tuxedo *Chumley *Garfield *Odie *Godzilla *Matilda *Numbuh 362 *Mewtwo *Mew *Regice *Regirock *Registeel *Latias *Latios *Deoxys *Arceus *Good Fairy *Slimer *Stay Puft *Baloo *Mowgli *Bagheera *King Louie *The Vultures *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Mulan *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Captain Li Shang *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Tria *Topsy *Guido *Mo *Bron *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *The Iron Giant *Hogarth Hughes *Annie Hughes *Dean McCoppin *General Rogard *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Jorgen Von Strangle *Crimson Chin *Catman *Mark Chang *Chip Skylark *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Tootie *Elmer *Sanjay *Trixie Tang *Veronica *Tad and Chad *Sunny Bridges * Lil' D *Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus *Tamika Jones *[[Edward Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III]] *Philly Phill *Kim Chin *Kam Chin *Principal Luna *Cheddar Man *Leela Lopez *Petunia Squatenchowder *[[Jannet Jan Rongets]] *Bob Sulu *Bianca Moon *Dink *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Rebecca Hoilday *Noah Nixon *Caesar Salazar *White Knight *Diane Farah *Breach *Circe *Flapper *Amber *Shyler *Crusty *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshimura *Kaz Harada *Jang-Keng *Tekirai *Domo *Juniper Lee *Jasmine Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Dennis Lee *Jody Irwin *Ophelia Ramirez *Roger Radcliffe *Marcus Conner *Lizzie McGuire *Miranda Sanchez *[[David Gordo Gordon]] *Matt McGuire *Jo McGuire *Sam McGuire *Raven Baxter *Eddie Thomas *Cory Baxter *Chelsea Daniels *Tanya Baxter *Victor Baxter *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade *Dr. Ann Possible *Dr. James Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Mr. Stoppable *Mrs. Stoppable *Hana Stopable *Monique *Steve Barkin *Bonnie Rockwaller *Nana Possible *Hego *Mego *Wego Twins *Penny Proud *Oscar Proud *Trudy Proud *Suga Mama *BeBe and CeCe Proud *Puff *Dijonay Jones *Zoey Howzer *LaCienega Boulevardez *Sticky Webb *Bobby Proud *Michael Collins *Omar Phillips *Duke Anoi *The Gross Sisters *Dr. Payne *Peabo *Wizard Kelly *Felix Boulevardez *Sunset Boulevardez *Papi Boulevardez *Lil' Wiz *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle Chan *Tohru *Captain Black *El Toro Fuerte *Paco *Viper *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Danielle Phantom *Valerie Gray *Mr. Lancer *Dash Baxter *Paulina Sanchez *Kwan *Star *Damon Gray *Luke Eveshim *Helga Eveshim *Bruno Jenkins *Jared Grace *Simon Grace *Mallory Grace *Helen Grace *Lucinda Spiderwick *Arthur Spiderwick *Hogsqueal *Thimbletack *Angela Anaconda *Johnny Abatti *Gina Lash *Gordy Rhinehart *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Ludwig Von Drake *Elmo *Zoe *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Bert and Ernie *Cookie Monster *Grover *Count von Count *Abby Cadabby *Telly Monster *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Namine *Ryan Jeffers *Yun *Yee *Tsun *Lai *Chi *Master Chung *Chucky *Willy Beast *Mosely *Kathryn Jeffers *Kazaam *Max Connor *Alice Connor *Nick Matteo *Travis *Asia Moon *Lilo *Stitch *Conan Edogawa *Sakura Avalon *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Elyon Brown *Caleb *Danny *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Tracey Sketchit *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Pidgeotto *Goldeen *Staryu *Vulpix *Geodude *Psyduck *Zubat *Onix *Charzarid *Raichu *Cubone *Snubbull *Marill *Venonat *Scyther *Lapras *Snorlax *Chikorita/Bayleef *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Noctowl *Poliwhirl *Pineco *Elekid *Pichu Brothers *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tiger *Max Goof *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *The DigiDestined and their Digimon *Jack Skellington *Zero *Sally *Pinocchio *Gee Willikers *Jiminy Cricket *Scalawag & Igor *Chanticleer *Patou *Peepers *Snipes *Goldie *Edmound *Hercules *Genie *Ariel *Flounder *Jake Long *Fu Dog *Luong Lao Shi *Trixie Carter *Arthur Spudinski *Haley Long *Rose *Wimzie *Rousso *Graziella *Bo *Yaya *Jonas *Loulou *Horace *Emmy *Max *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Quetzal *Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) *Prince Naveen *Princess Tiana *Charlotte La Bouff *Louis *Ray *Mama Odie *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Daniel LaRusso *Mr. Miyagi *Ali Mills *Kumiko *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *Mikey Walsh *Mouth Devereaux *Data Wang *Chunk Cohen *Brand Walsh *Andy Carmichael *Stef Steinbrenner *Sloth Fratelli *One-Eyed Willy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Babe *Ferdinand (Babe) *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Andy (Toy Story) *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Entei *Suicune *Raikou *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Groudon *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Hen Wen *Fflewddur Fflam *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal *Maximus *Orwen *Orgach *Orduh *King Edilleg *Doli *Julie Woo *Kiki Flores *Ben Olafson *Leon MacNeal *Skye Nakaiye *Jody Silver *Sizzle *Nuzzle *The Piece Police *Kyle O'Connor *Kino (from Kino's Storytime) *Lucy *Mara *Galileo Swampson *Maggie Muckswell *Mud/Slinger Bogsmith *Stacks *Eco *Hegdish Yuckywood *Crystal Clearshine *Chet Yuckywood *Vilma Swampson *Chuck E. Cheese *Helen Henny *Mr. Munch *Jasper T. Jowls *Pasqually *Dallben (aka Mr. Dallben) *Gurgi *Umbreon *Espeon *Hitmontop *Stantler *Marowak *Sandslash *Skarmory *Flaaffy *Teddiursa *Phanpy *Kingdra *Mantine *Unown *Tom Skelton *Jenny *Ralph *Wally *Mr. Monshround *Pip *Princess Odette *Prince Derek *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Speed *Bromley *Lord Rogers *King William *Queen Uberta *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Quasimodo *Hugo *Victor *Laverne *Clopin *Tack the Cobbler *Princess Yum Yum *The Thief *King Nod *Princess Giselle *Prince Edward *Pip *Robert Phillip *Crusoe *Angus *Balto *Jenna *Boris *Muk and Luk *Tod *Copper *Bambi *The Great Prince *Bambi's Mother *Faline *Thumper *Flower *Friend Owl *Kex Bradley *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *26 *Mara *Stinktooth *Sawyer *Rjane *Anastasia *Dimitri *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Madison Taylor *Meilin Rae *Li Showron *Kero (a.k.a. Keroberos) *Julian Star (a.k.a. Yue) *Kiara *Kovu *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots *The Tenth Doctor *Snow White *The Prince *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Happy *Sneezy *Dopey *Grumpy *Bashful *Sleepy *Cinderella *Anastasia Tremaine *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Mary *Suzy *Perla *Fairy Godmother *Wallace *Gromit *Hutch *Lady Tottington *Victor Van Dort *Emily *Victoria Everglot *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Kenai *Koda *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Bunny Bunny *Babs Bunny *Fifi La Fume *Anakin Skywalker *Gear *Surfer *Loopin *Warrior *Shredd *Spiky *Scratch *Lightor *Rip *Pulse *Duster *Snake *Ghost *Freeze *Chill *Mech *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Ranger Smith *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Megaman *Rush *Jesse Greenwood *Willy the Whale *Elvis *Glen Greenwood *Annie Greenwood *Randolph Johnson *Nadine *[[Taichi Tai Kamiya]] *Agumon *[[Yamato Matt Ishida]] *Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi *Biyomon *[[Koushiro Izzy Izumi]] *Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa *Palmon *Joe Kido *Gomamon *[[Takeru TK Takaishi]] *Patamon *Kari Kamiya *Gatomon *Davis Motomiya *Veemon *Yolei Inoue *Hawkmon *Cody Hida *Armadillomon *Ken Ichijouji *Wormmon *MetalGarurumon *Dave Felis *Renamon *Gaomon *Ryo Vulpes *Guilmon *Masami Hedgehog *Terriermon *Billy *Romeo *Juliet *Aleu *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Princess Zelda *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby (Kirby! Right Back At Ya!) *Tiff and Tuff *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Lucario *Emerl *G-merl *Billy Peltzer *Pete Fountaine *Gizmo *Amalthea *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Spyro the Dragon *Cynder the Dragon *The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword *Ttark *Spirit *Jen *Kira *Fizzigig *Mystics *Podlings *Aughra *Babar *Barney the Dinosaur *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Wonder Pets *Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Kai-lan Chow *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Lulu *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Clifford *T-Bone *Cleo *Billy *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Heffer *Filburt *Shelia *Gladys *Spunky *Ribert *Robert (Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld) *Batty Koda *Dominic Richardson *Dom Richos *White the Dog *Scrappy-Doo *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Strawberry Shortcake *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Sagwa Miao *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy *Toby *Emily (Thomas & Friends) *Duck the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends) *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad (Thomas & Friends) *James *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Stanley (Thomas and Friends) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Luke (Thomas & Friends) *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty (Thomas & Friends) *Duncan *Duke (Thomas & Friends) *Smudger *Belldandy *Keiichi Morisato *Skuld *Urd *Victor (Thomas and Friends) *Kevin (Thomas and Friends) *Hiro *Charlie (Thomas and Friends) *Cool McCool *Heckle and Jeckle *Princess Irene *Turnip *Curdie *Discord (Reformed) *Sunset Shimmer (Reformed) *Theodore Tugboat *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *George (Theodore Tugboat) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *DookyIKRDooky *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Little Engine *CatDog *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *Sour Bill *Wynchel and Duncan *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Gloyd Orangeboar *Snowanna Rainbeau *Crumbelina DiCaramello *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey *Adorabeezle Winterpop, *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Minty Zaki *Gene *Bob the Builder *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Gripper and Grabber *Tugger *Shorty *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Mr. Men and Little Misses *Rita and Runt *Characters from Xalax Island *Tulio *Miguel *Po the Panda *The Furious Five *Robin Hood *Little John *Genki (Monster Rancher) *Holly (Monster Rancher) *Mocchi (Monster Rancher) *Suezo (Monster Rancher) *Golem (Monster Rancher) *Tiger (Monster Rancher) *Hare (Monster Rancher) *Boots the Monkey *Wolfgang *Sean Barnes *Jessie Barnes *Cubby (Alaska) *Voko *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Woody Woodpecker *Emily (from Little Bear) *Duck *Owl (Little Bear) *Cat *Mitzi *Cub *Poppy *Pete *Nofeet *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Eddie Valiant *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *Mr. Spacely *Hannah Phillips *Andy's Mom *Crash Bandicoot *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *Jeannie *Nemo *Sir Ebrum *Lady Like *Knuckle Joe *Meta Knight *Luke (Lucky Luke) *Luke Skywalker *Master Chief *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Blue *Periwinkle *Tom Morrow 2.0 *Patamon *Gatomon *Veemon *Armadillomon *Hawkmon *Wormmon *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *Jimmy Kudo *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Popeye *Olive Oyl *J. Willington Whimpy *Sweepea *Zazu *Quick Draw McGraw *Huckleberry Hound *The Banana Splits *Hocus *Pocus *Sailor Moon *Sailor Scouts *Hong Kong Phooey *Super Chicken *Fred the Lion *Willow Ofgood *The Rainbow Panthers *Snagglepuss *Aisling *Lego *Despereaux *Roscuro *Princess Pea *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Kurenai Yuhi *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Might Guy *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Tsunade *Iruka Umino *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Udon *Moegi *Ebisu *Jiraiya *Shizune *Kushina Uzumaki *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Killer Bee *A (Fourth Raikage) *Darui *Cee *Samui *Karui *Omoi *Hazel *Fiver *Bigwig *Pipkin *Blakberry *Hawbit *Dandelion *Keehar *Hannah *Angemon *Angewomon *Christopher Columbus *Pico the Woodworm *Joe Carioca *Panchito *The Robinson Family *Ned Land *The Rugrats *Thundra *Rafiki *Fred (Timon and Pumbaa) *Irwin T *Jeremy the Crow *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his Brothers *Henry the Gecko *The Powerpuff Girls *Chowder *Ren & Stimpy *Mr. Bumby *Boo *Merlin *Dr. Sy N Tist *Brian *Flash Gordon *Alakazam (Alakazam the Great) *Sir Quigley Broken Bottem *Max Lulipopo *Prince Amat *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Margaret (Regular Show) * Eileen * Thomas (Regular Show) *Yoyo *Doc Croc * Imoogi *Sam Collins *Preston Stormer *William Furno *Daniel Rocka *Mighty Mouse *Aigis *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Metis *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Labrys *Bongo *Lulubelle *Jeffrey Dragonheart *Harry Hill *Harry's Nan *Abu the Hamster *Ed the Vet (Reformed) *Kisko (Reformed) *Michelle *Barney Cull Category:Pooh's Adventures allies